the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Boba Tea at Chibi's
What is Chibi's Boba Chibi's is a Florida based boba tea shop that currently has two locations, one on Lee Vista and South Chickasaw Trail and one inside the Florida Mall. What makes Chibi's different from other boba tea spots is the atmosphere and culture inside their shops. Chibi's is very anime and video game based, so it is like walking into a mini Comic-Con. The service is like no other as well, with workers bringing the teas to you, a large flat screen television that shows a variety of anime shows, and the ability to play their gaming consoles by request. Their choices of flavor of tea and boba ensures that every customer is satisfied. Parking at Chibi's Chibi's is in a Lee Vista plaza alongside Publix, Subway, and USPS. It on the left side of the plaza next to USPS and Pasquale's Pizza. Let's say you are already by the plaza, what you have to do now is turn left on Lake Pembroke. Be careful though because since it's a left turn lane with no street lights, there is oncoming traffic. Once you turn you must drive all the way at the end of the plaza and turn right at the second turn. This is because the first right turn will not allow you to enter the Chibi's strip because it's a one way path. Once you turn right at the end of the plaza there is going to be a stop sign a few feet away. When you get to that stop sign you must turn right and the Chibi's strip will be on you right hand side. After the turn you will see that there is double row parking with a 30 degree angle of parking spaces. This will make it less of a struggle to park your vehicle. Before you park, you must pass 3 stores in order to park in front of Chibi's and once you do park on the right side, it is more convenient and less of a walk. The outside of Chibi's is very tinted so you might not see anything, but once you open the door you'll be very surprised at the environment of the shop. Entering Chibi's When you open the door and enter the Chibi's, on South Chickasaw Trail, you'll notice that the shop is small but very vibrant. The walls are blue all around with a heavy orange trim on the right side near the register. Alongside the color there is a lot artwork on the left side of the walls and memorabilia such as Funko Pops! and plushy toys along the right side near the area where you order. As soon as you enter there will be a TV (which is hooked up to a Wii if you decide you want to play) to your right and a sofa set with a coffee table to the left, so right away the comfort level is established. If you do not want to sit on the couches they provided, then walk a little further straight and they have 3 tables on the left side. Also if you need to use the restroom just walk straight down to the end and there is a one toilet restroom for your privacy. The Menu There is not a whole bunch of items on the menu, but there is many flavors. The main item on Chibi's menu is their boba tea, but they also serve coffee, expresso, and hot tea. With boba tea, Chibi's gives you the choice of 22 flavors and the decision whether you want it iced or slush. Some of the flavor choices to choose from are vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, honeydew, lavender, and taro. Taro is their most popular flavor with customers loving the purple color of the tea and the unique taste. Chibi's also gives you the option of boba as well; regular, strawberry popping, and mango popping. If you also want a bite to eat, Chibi's serve Boar's Head paninis with 5 options to choose from (including their signature Island Curry Chicken). The menu is a sweet lover's dream with choice of creative and traditional desserts. With options like chocolate cake, ice cream, cheesecake, and specially made pound cake Chibi's menu shows creativity while also making your mouth water. Events Though it's a small shop, Chibi's hosts a variety of events every month. These events are inspired by popular Asian culture, primarily Korean and Japanese. From gaming events to cosplay, they hold the events to its fullest. When it comes to gaming tournaments, Chibi's does not play around. They hold gaming tournaments once every two months or even month on a Saturday afternoon. Usually these tournaments are the host to Super Smash Bros, but sometimes they change it up and add other games such Injustice and Tekken to the mix. Not only that but these tournaments are associated with various gaming leagues in central Florida, this leads to a large number of audience members at Chibi's. Along with gaming, another frequent event that happens once a month is Cosplay Saturdays. On these days Chibi's puts on original Korean shows like Power Rangers, and welcomes guests to portray their favorite anime character and enjoy some boba tea. Different events are held every Saturday and information about time and location are always provided on their website. So when you go to Chibi's, the number one rule is to always enjoy yourself.